Hard to mend a broken heart
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin chooses the stone over Bilbo.


The spiders were not the company's only problem, the elves were less than friendly too. Bofur glanced around before looking back at Thorin.

"Where is Bilbo?" he asked.

Thorin looked around worriedly, but then he saw that one of the elves had Bilbo over his shoulder.

"I can walk!" Bilbo hissed .

"A Hobbit?" The blonde elf said looking at the Dwarfs "Why do you have a hobbit?"

"He's a good cook." Fili said quickly, the others looked at him before looking back at the elf and nodding in eager agreement.

"Keep a hold on the Halfling." The elf said as they started to walk to the Elfin home. Bilbo frowned as he was bounded up and down on the elf's shoulder, trying not let the movement make him lose what little he had of his breakfast. The elf's hand had ridden up embarrassingly high on the back of his thigh when he shifted him for a better grip at one point.

"Can you please stop touching me?" Bilbo hissed.

Thorin spun around and angrily faced the elf in question .

"You don't touch my hobbit!" He growled menacingly.

The elf looked down at the irate Dwarf .

"I wouldn't touch a Halfling in that way even if I was mortal."

"Prick." Bilbo said as they continued on their way. The blonde elf watched Thorin and raised an eye brow as they kept walking.

With the Dwarf's shoved into cages and Kili trying his luck with a female Elf.

Thorin and Bilbo were dragged before the elf king of Mirkwood. Thranduil sat on his throne as they were lead in. His attention was caught by the being that was more or less dropped onto the floor before him. It appeared to be a hobbit. He cocked his head as he looked at him with wonder.

The blonde elf walked up to Thranduil and whispered into his ear about what he had seen as they lead the Dwarves there. The elf king eyes widened as he looked at Bilbo before nodding to the guard to return to his post. Thranduil got up off his throne and glided down to the prisoners.

Bilbo froze and looked at the Thranduil.

"Ummm hello," Bilbo said.

The blond elf looked at Bilbo before he reaches out letting his long pale fingers touch Bilbo's cheek and looked into the bright blue eyes the elf moved his finger to Bilbo's ears and watched the Hobbit shiver at the touched. Thranduil turned to looked at Thorin and watched the Dwarf's face turn red with anger, a quick smirk he pulled the hobbit close to his person.

"GET YOUR HANDS OF THE HOBBIT!" Thorin yelled, this made Thranduil snap his head back up and looked into Thorin's eyes.

"Is this Hobbit important to you, Thorin?" He asked as he let his hand run though the soft golden brown curls of Bilbo's hair making the Hobbit shiver again. Thorin didn't answer he didn't want to answer the elf, yes, of course Bilbo is important to him, to the company.

"Your silence tells me very thing Thorin Oakenshield, but I ask why?" Again the Dwarf king was silent, this made Thranduil grin. "Oh I think I know, you want to take little being known for being able to sneak and hid when they don't want to be found." Thorin frowned at him lifting his lip up into a sneer "Your plan is to somehow sneak into the lone mountain with this Halfling and get him to find the Arkenstone and reclaim your home from Smaug."

Thranduil said with a smile as he held the hobbit closer to him, Thorin froze and glared at the elf. "I will let you stew for a few days while I look after the Hobbit." He said as he sat back down on the throne pulling Bilbo onto his lap.

"I'M NOT A LAP DOG!" Bilbo cried out as he tried to pull himself free but was held tighter by Thranduil.

Bilbo watched as his Thorin was taken away the dwarf king threaten to kill Thranduil of he touched Bilbo. Once the sounds of Thorin cursing died out Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat "Now what is your name little one?" He asked softly

"B…Bilbo Baggins." He said.

"Humm… Bilbo, you are very far from your home and traveling with dwarves. So my question is why you are traveling with them?" Thranduil asked, Bilbo wonder why he was asking when he hadn't long guess it.

"I…I'm a cook." He said, the blonde elf chuckled and stood up carrying Bilbo in his arms.

"Father?" Legolas called out.

"Yes?" Thranduil said looking at him.

"What are you going to do to the Halfling?" he asked, the blonde king smiled as he ran his fingers though the blonde hair.

"I'm taking him to my chambers." He told him, the implantations were not missed by the younger elf as his father walked still carrying Bilbo.

"Hey, let me go. I can walk!" Bilbo exclaimed.

"I have no doubt of that, but you see I worry you would run away and when a Hobbit doesn't want to be found they are good at hiding."

"Yeah? Well if I was that good I wouldn't have let Gandalf find me." He muttered.

"Gandalf? So they teamed up with the Grey wizard." He said as he took Bilbo down the halls and into his room.

In the bed room the elf had Bilbo stripped of his clothes and put in a large pool to clean him, Bilbo sat in the pool of scented water healing any aches and pains that he had, he may felt slightly relax but having Thranduil watching him unnerve him the whole time "You know Thorin values the Arkenstone more than your life?" The elf said Bilbo turned to looked at him.

"No you wrong Thorin loves…" He stops what he was saying and looked down into the water.

"Loves you?" Thranduil frowned as he hooked his fingers under the Hobbit's chin and got him to look up at him "Have you lain with the Dwarf?" he asked, Bilbo blushed and pulled away from him "Oh you poor being. Thorin loves the king's stone and he will even willing to give your life for that stone to be in his hands once more."

"Not true he won't do that, I know he wouldn't!" Bilbo yelled at him.

"The we shall see wont we Bilbo Baggins, in 3 days time I will test your love if he picks you over the stone they you and the Dwarf's can leave and we will help against Smug." He said.

"And if he picks the stone?" Bilbo asked, his voice trembling.

"The you will never leave Mirkwood and Thorin will have his stone." Bilbo felt troubled by this offer but still looked up at him and nodded .

"I will take your deal," he said, with a look that said 'I trust Thorin'. The blonde elf smiled softly at Bilbo and reached out to him on his cheeks again.

"I do hope for your happiness that your right, little one." Bilbo looked back into the water at his reflection.

Three days and Thorin knew nothing that was happening to his Hobbit and thought alone was enough to drive him wild; and to top it off Kili was getting flirty with an elfin woman. Three days passed and Thranduil brought Thorin and the other dwarves in to his throne room. He sat there as he was bored as they were walked in; Thorin's eyes went straight for the king's stone that was held in the elf's hand.

"The Arkenstone." He said as he walked in "How did you get that?" He yelled in surprise and anger as it was held in the elf's hand.

"I am glad you remember the beauty of this object Thorin. I used your own plan to sneak in there with the hobbit, he did a wonderful job, a few cuts, bruises and burins but he's alive and before I forget, Smaug is dead. Now that the lonely mountain is lonely once more, until you and your people inhabited it once again." He said with a smile. Thorin stared at him in shock at the news but it quickly turned into a glare as he looked at the stone still in his hand.

"Where's Bilbo?" Fili asked as the other Dwarf's yelled in agreement, Thranduil turned to his guards and waved his hand and they helped the hobbling Hobbit into the hall, his arm in a sling, as well as a cut across his face.

"Thorin." The Halfling cried out the Dwarf king snapped back towards Bilbo almost forgetting that the Halfling just entered.

"Bilbo." He said was looked the Halfling over to see the cuts on his face "Did he hurt you?"

"No Thorin, he's been very nice to me, this was done by Smaug." He said with a soft smile, Thorin pulled Bilbo into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"My Hobbit my beautiful Halfling." He whispered and kissed his forehead, Bilbo sighed happily in Thorin's arms thinking …see Thranduil he loves me he will choice me…

Thranduil watched closely "Now to my question Thorin." The Dwarf king pulled away from Bilbo and looked up at the blond elf "This will be a hard choice I'm sure but please choice wisely Thorin." The other Dwarves watched feeling dread come over him "Bilbo or The Arkenstone." Thranduil said Bilbo's eyes looked towards Thorin trying to read the dwarf's thought though his expression. Thorin just look at the elf and then his eyes drifted to the Arkenstone.

"Thorin." Bilbo said with a small voice, as silent seconds tick by Bilbo's hope faded, Thorin didn't look at the Hobbit when he called his name "Thorin?"

"The Arkenstone." Thorin said, Bilbo felt his heart tighten before it shattered in his chest.

"THORIN!" The other Dwarves yelled, he turned to face them before looking at Bilbo, the Hobbit moved away from Thorin.

"Why?" Bilbo said as tears started to fill the bright blue eyes and trickled down his cheeks.

"It's the Arkenstone Bilbo The King's Stone, it will make me the true ruler of the mountain like I should be? Aren't you happy?" Bilbo wiped his cheeks and his eyes.

"Yes, Thorin, I am happy for you."

"Well the, Bilbo, get the stone and we shall leave." He said, Bilbo stood there as Thranduil stood up and walked to wards the Hobbit.

"Did you not listen Throin? The choice was Bilbo or the stone your choice was the stone Bilbo can't leave here if you take the Stone, unless you want to rechoose?" Throin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Uncle picks Bilbo and let's go?" Fili said looking at him.

"The Arkenstone." Thorin said again.

"Uncle! What are you doing?" Kili yelled, but Thorin ignored him.

"Are you sure, this Halfling loves you Thorin, you do this and you will never see him again." The elf tells him.

"I said I want The Arkenstone." Thorin yelled, his voice echoed around the halls Bilbo stood there shaking in anger and sadness.

"He was right." Bilbo said crying even more Thorin looked at him pulling his eyes away from the stone to look at the heart broken Hobbit "Thranduil said you care more about that shinning rock than me." Thorin didn't say anything before the elf king spoke.

"Then this is your choice." The elf said as he handed Thorin the stone "Send them on their way."

They were walked out; Bilbo could here the other dwarves shouting at Thorin for his choice. He felt hot burning tears run down his face as he felt the blonde elf's hands on his shoulder "What now, the cells?" Bilbo said.

"No not for you little one, you will be treated well here." Thranduil said as walked Bilbo back to his chambers.

A couple of day later Bilbo was looking out the window looking over frost, Thranduil stood watching him for a while as the night fell, he walked up behind him. "Gold sickness, he will come around soon enough to realise what he let go." He said; Bilbo sniffed. "But by then it will be too late." He finished.

"You knew he would pick the stone." Bilbo whispered after an extended silence.

"Of course I did, I needed you to see that your beloved Thorin would always pick gold or treasure over life and love." He said as he wrapped his arms around the Halfling and pulled him to his chest.

Bilbo turned around and cried.

"Shhhh, its okay." Thranduil said as he ran his hand thought the golden curls before he picked up the Hobbit once more and carried him to the bed. "Let me make you feel better." He whispered as he nibbled along Bilbo's ear and down his neck kissing the skin. "Let me show you how you should be loved."

The small being was placed onto the bed and let out a long moaned as he arched his back as Thranduil helped him out of his clothes; he took care not to hurt him as he was still bruised and battered from the going into the mountain Bilbo whimpered and as the elf King mouthed at a bruise on his chest. Standing up Thranduil took his robes off, making the Hobbit blush a deep red as he saw the naked elf in front of him.

"I'm going to make you immortal my Halfling and I'm going to love you forever." The elf told him as he crawled back onto the bed, until he pressed Bilbo down onto the bed once more.

"W…Why are you doing this?" Bilbo asked looking up into his pale glowing face, the elf gave him a soft smile as he moved his hand down the small body, and he rubbed Bilbo's thighs getting a shiver out of him.

"Because I like beautiful beings and you are beautiful Bilbo." He whispered into his ear as he pushed one long finger into Bilbo.

"Ahhh!" he whined and tossed his head to one side.

"Relax, it will hurt less." He said as he worked his finger deeper into him. "Ummm, your wet Bilbo does that mean you are coming into heat already?" He chimed; again Bilbo turned his face away,a red blush covering over him. As another finger was added Bilbo winced and bit his lip as he felt the fingers move inside of him as they stretched him, soon a third finger was add as well.

"Ah T…Thranduil." He whimpered.

"Bilbo you look wonderful like this." He whispered, pulled his fingers free getting a disappointed whimper out of him as he started to move in between his legs; he picked up a jar of oil and poured some onto his hands before he covered his cock in it.

Thranduil gripped the Halfling's hips and then he pushed the head of his cock into Bilbo, the Hobbit held his breath as he felt something blunt enter him, his hands tighten together as it slipped deeper into him "S…Stop!" he moaned, Thranduil stopped and moved his hands to cupped Bilbo's cheek.

"Bilbo," he whispered, the Hobbit looked up at him with wide eyes, there was tears running down the side of his face, he smiled softly and wiped them away. Bilbo whimpered as he tried to relax against the elf king's member inside of him, it was large and he could feel it pulsate in side of him.

"Y…You can move," he said, Thranduil pushed his hips more and his cock slide in deeper into the Hobbit until it was all the way in.

"Ummm you're a wonderful being Bilbo Baggins, you have taken me all into your tiny body," he whispered.

"Sh…shut up." The blushing Hobbit said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Don't hide your face from me beautiful," he said as pulled his hands away, and kissed the Hobbit on the lips.

The kiss was sloppy and messy as their tongues battled each other. Slowly Thranduil started to rock his hips into him, he pulled out his length and then pushed it back in getting a moan out of Bilbo as he kept moving at a slow pace, Thranduil wanted to move gently with his Hobbit to make sure he wasn't hurting him any more than he has. He sucked and nibbled on his neck adding to the building pressure that was growling in Bilbo. He moaned and cried out every time his sweet spot was hit sending shock waves through his body.  
"M…More!"Cried out as he felt Thranduil move faster due to the screams out of the Halfling. Bilbo didn't last much longer after that, he arched his back as screamed and he came over himself.

Thranduil gasped and moaned as he felt the muscle squeeze him until the elf King came inside the Halfling. Bilbo moaned as the last soft thrust from Thranduil, he felt the elf cum, filling him up, making his stomach swell all so slightly. Thranduil pulled out of Bilbo, rolled over so he was lying next to him and then pulled him close to his chest.

Bilbo shivered as Thranduil held him in his arms. "Shhhh Halfling, just sleep now," he whispered and Bilbo fell into a deep sleep. While the elf watched him sleep he touched the slight bulge that was there. He whispered in Bilbo ear as a hand held a small glow that warmed through Bilbo's stomach, getting another whimper out of him as the glow settled.

Thranduil woke up, he looked at where his Halfling was sleeping to find he was gone, sitting up is white blonde hair fell over his shoulders as he looked around there rooms, until he found the Halfling sat on the window still looking out into the night, getting out of bed he walked over to Bilbo warping the sheet around himself and stood next to him.

"Bilbo?" he whispered, the curly blond Hobbit looks around at the elf king, his blue eyes sparkled in the moon light "What are you doing out of bed my beloved." He asked the Hobbit blushed and looked back out towards the lonely mountains.

"Did you only do this to hurt Thorin…or do you really care for me." He asked, his voice was soft and gentle and it showed that he could be easily broken, Thranduil cupped Bilbo's cheeks and leaned down and pressed his lips to the Hobbits slightly parted ones.

"I care for you Halfling and yes I did start this off to hurt Thorin, but I do not want to hurt you." He whispered to him, Bilbo started to cry as he buried face into the elf's chest, Thranduil wrapped his arms around Bilbo and held him tightly running his hands though his curly hair.

After a while the blonde elf picked up Bilbo and brought him back to the bed and laid down let the Halfling resting his head on his chest "Bilbo?"

"Yes Thranduil?" The Hobbit asked without looking at him.

"Will be my consort?" he asked, the Hobbit's breath stopped for a second before he looked back at the elf.

"Your consort..."

"My queen, but consort sounds better." He said, he watched the smaller being think things over and saw him touch his stomach where he knew a child would be growing.

"I accept." he said after short while.

Thranduil smiled at him and kissed him deeply before he got up and walked over to a door. Bilbo watched the naked elf leave the bed he blushed. It seem this time around he didn't care if he was naked as he walked. He stopped and picked something off a table and walked back holding something gold in his hand. It was a thin gold band with gold spike looking thing that decorated it along with small blue gems around the band, as he sits on the bed he placed the gold band around Bilbo's head and smiled at him.

"This my dear Bilbo is your crown until we marry, which will be soon." He told him, Bilbo looked up at him.

Month later

He wore purple, the mark of consort, along with his crown. He sat on the throne next to Thranduil who's hand was on the Halfling's. It was a months later and the plans for the wedding were going quicker than Bilbo thought. He has no idea why Thranduil is pushing the wedding day so quickly and it concerned him a little.

"What do you think my love?" Bilbo was brought out of his thoughts and looked towards the elf king and the elf women in front of him.

"Sorry I, Thranduil what was it you asked me?" He asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes yes I'm fin,." he said with a smile, the blonde elf nods and looks at the three women in front of them each with a roll of their finest cloth.

"Which one do you think for your robe?" He asked him. Bilbo looked back at the cloth and got off his throne to walk over to the elf woman feeling each bit of fabric between his fingers.

"I like the white and the cream." He said finally.

"Very good choice, white and cream robe." He said ending them away "Are you alright Bilbo? Are you thinking about him?" The Hobbit gave a weak smile.

"It will take me a while Thranduil, he was…"

"Shhhh my Halfling, I know, its okay." He said with a warm comforting smile as he kissed him on the lips.

The next day was the wedding. Bilbo looked at elf in utter shock as he toldhim this over breakfast.

"Are you kidding me? I thought we had another two months at least, this is going too fast Thranduil… there should be courting lots and lots of courting, and wooing, not jumping right into bed and buggering the living day lights out of me and then casually, a month after, oh, by the way dear, we're getting married today!" He yelled, Thranduil looked at him and moved from his seat and sat next to Bilbo.

"I know this is going fast Bilbo but we must marry today." He told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there is a high chance you are pregnant and under Elvin law we must marry." He tells him and cupped his cheeks; Bilbo's eyes widen at him and let his hand drift to his midsection and sat there in shock.

"High chance?

"Very high, the night we laid together there was a glow that form in your stomach…" he tells him as he places his hand over Bilbo's hand "…You are carrying my heir and this is why we must marry, my Halfling."

Bilbo nodded with him.

"Al…alright." Bilbo says looking up at him with a smile "We're going to have a baby," he said, but his smile faded "W….What about you son Legolas?" he asked.

"What about him? He will be fine, he has wanted a sibling for a while now." He said gently.

Bilbo nodded at him. "I hope so."

"So am I forgiven?" he asked, Bilbo kissed him on the corner of his lips.

"Yes."

Bilbo was dressed for the wedding, he was feeling nervous about the whole thing as he ran his hands down the length of his robe, he looked into the mirror at himself his hair was brighter than before with gold flecks though out he sighed as he touched his flat stomach.

"Thorin made his choice." He told himself as he heard the elfin music start and the curtain draw open. Bilbo moved and started walking down the carpet path towards Thranduil into a forest the blonde elf stood there waiting for the Hobbit he smiled as he stood; the other elves all wore white as well as they stood watching the Halfling. Thranduil smiled and he held Bilbo's hands.

"My Halfling." He whispered, Bilbo smiled up at him as the music died down and elfin words were spoken that Bilbo thanks to whatever god that he was a quick study.

50 years later

Thorin entered Mirkwood with Kili and Fili. Thranduil was sat on his throne but that is not who Thorin was looking at his eyes went to Bilbo who was seated next to the elf king, he didn't look like he aged day since Thorin last saw him, his skin shone with the elfin immortal glow and stood by them were Legolas, Thranduil's oldest son and Frodo, Bilbo's and Thranduil's first child together and it was clear that Bilbo was pregnant again.

"Thorin welcome back." Thranduil said.

"Thranduil," Thorin said, as he looked at Bilbo, the Hobbit seem to be content with rubbing his bump rather than looking at the Dwarf. "We need to talk about how my two nephews wish to marry your youngest son Frodo." Bilbo smiled and looked up at the two brothers who smiled at him; Frodo blushed and looked towards his father.

"And if I said no?" Thranduil said looking at them, Frodo frowned at his father and then to his mother.

"Then I will run away?" Frodo said, Bilbo let out a laugh and smiled at reached his eyes as he looked at Frodo, Thranduil didn't look to happy .

"Thranduil we both love Frodo from the very moment we met him." Fili said, the elf king looked towards his consort.

"Bilbo?" he asked "What do you think?" The Hobbit smiled and turned towards him.

"I think Fili and Kili need to wait until my son it of prober age to marry, he is still too young." He said as he stood up with the help of Frodo and legolas "But that said, I have seen true love in those boy's eyes Thranduil . Do not hurt them, a broken heart is far much harder to heal than any other wound," he said. With that he walked passed Thorin with a calm look.


End file.
